


Start of Phantom's New Life

by ZaneFox



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaneFox/pseuds/ZaneFox
Summary: Danny left the living world after being too much for him. He move to the ghost zone, living in his new realm after making a deal with certain god. One thing lead to another and group of ghost gal see him for the better. Danny X Ember X Kitty X Desiree X Lydia X Dora X Dani
Relationships: Danny Phantom/harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The girls sit at the table of their favorite bar, ordering themselves some drink. It normally Ember and Kitty with sometime Desiree but this time around, the three is join by Lydia and Dora. Lydia was floating around when Ember and Kitty had ran into her. They talk to her to find that Lydia is bored and looking for her realm as thank to Freakshow, it was either lost to memory or destroyed. Kitty invite Lydia to come with them for little girl time that they all was going to meet up with Desiree. Lydia nod with a happy smile that someone is willing to spend time with her. Everyone that she used to be friend with her is either passed on or turn against her when she was taken by that horrible monster, Freakshow. While they fly to their hangout spot, Desiree elsewhere was talking to Queen Dora about small tival thing. They become friend when they have similar like and mindset of how they were both raised before they died. When Desiree notice the time, she know that she needed to leave to meet up with her other friend. Before she left, she seen that Dora was little saddened that she going out, Desiree remember that Dora does work very hard for her kingdom. She ask if her kingdom would be fine without her for few hours or so? With a smile, Dora ask for her knight to take care in her place while she goes out to relax. With that, they all met up at the bar, none of them really did have any problem with each other so they start their girls night out. 

While they wait for their drink, they hear a band starting up, turning their head to find a shock to their system as one that none ever thought of being in one of the biggest hang out for most ghost, Danny Phantom. He was turning his guitar while there was three weird small creatures behind him. They are knee high, green and wearing odd clothes that look dry and half rotted. Their face is sunken in their head with spike on their head that might hurt if one touch it. Each one was working on their own music items as one is on drum, another on keyboard and last was turning it’s bass guitar. All of them took few moment and play few note to make sure that they was in tune. Just as the girls given their drink, the band begin their song. Each of the girls was surprised that he sing so well. His voice carries over the room, with little of ghostly echo, everyone want him to sing more. And more he did sing. They play few of the classic rock that got Ember’s attention, few pop that gain Desiree and Dora then one heavy metal that gotten Ember, Kitty and Lydia to bang their head while other two shake their head at them. Danny’s band play for few hours until his voice start to wear on him. He step back with his band, loading up everything in its own case, waving off the little creature when they carry it all out and to who know where. He walk to the bar stand and order himself few drink, not knowing that Kitty was creeping up behind him. He almost jump in air when he felt a pinch on his ass. Turning around quick to find his face full of green hair, quick sniff and he knew who pinch him. 

“Hello Kitty. May I ask why you did that?” Deadpan voice muffle out of her hair.

Giggling at the feeling that his voice was giving her through her head, “Just felt like it.” Lean back to remove her hair, “You never told me that you can sing or play guitar. And why are you here? I been hearing that you not in the living world much these day, where you been keeping yourself?” Just when He open his mouth to answer her, she cut him off, “Wait, let me get my order and come sit with us. All of my girlfriend like to know too.”

Danny close his mouth, nodding while sighing, “I guess I can. Let me help you carry it.” 

He turn to order more of his drink and some BBQ chicken wing with Chili fries. He put the tray of food on his head while both of his hand hold two trays of drink, one’s his and other is the girls’. Following behind Kitty, keeping a eye on the green hair so he dont lose her. When they reach the table, he was surprised to see the girlfriends that Kitty was talking about. 

“Hey One Hit Wonder, Hello Desiree and Hello Tattoo. How are you doing today, Queen Dora.” Each of the girls smile at his greeting as each like that he greeted them as they prefer to be greet by. 

“Hey back, Baby Pop.”

“Hello Boy.”

“....” Lydia wave.

“I’m fine and thank you for asking, Sir Phantom.”

Danny lay down the tray of their drink on the table, remove his drink off the tray onto the table then lay down his food tray in the empty tray. Sitting down next to the green hair girl. He look about the round table that girls sitting around. He wave his hand to Kitty as he pick up a wing.

“Well, like I ask, when you learn how to play like that? And why are you here as you seem to disappear from the living world.” Watching Ember steal a wing.

“Well, to answer the first. After the little food thief here hit my old town, I start to play guitar in hope that I maybe can fight her back on it. But in end, I just started to really enjoy it.”

“Wait a sec, Baby Pop. That was about three or four years ago. You saying that you got that good in short of time?” Ember stare in shock as it took her more then ten to get where she is. She was answer with a shrug, “That is bull. It took me forever to get that good.”

Danny wink at her, “It a secret and who know, maybe you learn it someday.” Turning back to Kitty, “The disappearing act is more of I have enough of that world. Too many problem and last few crapstorm that I went through cause me to wash my hand of them. Clockwork told me that since I a Halfa, I pretty much immortal as I living my life AND my afterlife together. Where I been hiding out? Well, a Halfa shouldn't get a realm since we still alive enough but I made a deal with few old ass people and now I have a big realm hiding out that only I or people that I allow to know can find it.” He smacking away Ember’s hand once more when she reach sly over to steal another wing. “If you want some, you can ask as I probably going to order another tray. Do you want something?” He wave to the menu to the girls, “My treat.” 

Ember order more of the wing while Kitty order pizza. Libya with Kitty’s help, order pizza and fries while Desiree and Dora wanted to share a BBQ slider. Waving down one of the bar staff, Phantom order the food list as well the refill of everyone’s drinks. They talk for while until each had a buzz. One by one, they all stand up from their table, Danny pay for the food and drink. Each went outside, the only male in the group ask if they all like a ride to wherever they going? After positive answer, Phantom reach behind him, pull out a small roll of carpet. He unroll it to show that it was a small four by four, tapping it few time, it grow in size until it ten by ten. Everyone gotten on the enlarge carpet, Danny at the head as pair of rope flew into his hand. He let out a small whip to have their ride take off. Desiree have been in shock since he pull out the carpet, she finally came out of it when they was few minutes away from their starting point.

“Danny, where have you come in hand with this?” Her hand rubbing the taisel.

“Well, it com….”

“She.” Desiree corrected him.

“...Oh. I honestly didn't know that or know that this carpet had a gender. Well then, I’m sorry carpet for calling you by wrong gender.” The flying carpet corner wave forgiveness to him. “Anyway, SHE came with my realm when I work out a deal with my partner. He need more minion for his army and need a place to breed them while I need a place to live. So we agree that I have a place as long I let him breed his imp. Those little guy in my breed are the imp.”

“Oh those weird funny looking guy?” Kitty tilt her head as she had been wondering what they were.

“Yeah, it hard to explain what they are. But they are pretty awesome, but I wouldnt come around without me. They know how to kill all sort of thing….that also mean ghost. They are much better hunter than Skulker by far. They did have someone living with them but thank to his idiotest and laziness, he got kill and they lost their home. That does go without saying, their home is bond to me like other realm to you all.”

Desiree look down in sadden, “Most of all.”

Danny look back in confusion but wasn't given any answer back. He shrug before he turn back to his driving. “So where am I to drop you ladies off?”

The dragon queen whine little, “Honestly, I was hoping to avoid going back to kingdom. I really need a break as this is the first small break that I have in few thousand years.”

“I rather keep this party going, Baby Pop. If you like, why not hang with us?” other girls agree verbal with Ember.

“Hmm, I don't have problem with that. I was going to do little shopping after dropping you ladies off but if you all like. You can help me as I want to change my look and a full wardrobe change as well.”

Kitty couldn't help but ask in disbelief, “Shopping? I thought all guy avoid shopping with passion?”

“Meh, I kinda like shopping too. It more of sitting around, waiting for hours on hours when I not getting anything for myself. Thank to a secret, I got money to burn. I really want to get rid of this look as it the past that I burning away.” The air grew little colder toward the end of his explanation. 

Desiree spoek up after talking to carpet for while, “Well, what look are you want to become? I have dealt with many wishes that invodle change and rarely it suit them at all.”

“True, hint the reason of why I ask you ladies to help me out and I buy each of you a outfit or two in return as thank.” Turning his head to side enough to see Desiree, “By the way, please don't be mad with me but it seem to me that you might have problem with wishes.”

“....Yes, I do have problem with wishes since I must grant them and many are just horrible. Why do you ask?”

“....I wish for you to have a ability to choose who is worthy to be granted wishes by you and ability to deny wishes if you wants.” The male kept his eye on the path since the mall that he flew out of the ghost zone for, is nearing.

Annoying sigh at a wishes and having to grant it, she had hope that he would be different then other but alas, “So much it need, your wish is gr….an…..t.” His word finally click in her head when she near her granting power, the smoke bellow around her before setting in sparkle. 

“Now, I wish…hmmm. Kitty to smack Ember on her ass.”

“What was that, Baby Pop?” Blue hair girl growl at him. 

“Hey, she need to test her new gift and it for little of shit and giggle.” 

“NO!....Ha...I deny it….I’m free! Oh thank you.” Danny almost crash carpet into the roof hard when he was launch forward by a sudden hug from the wishing ghost. 

“WOAH!...It fine. Really.” Carefully landing on the roof. “I just wasn't ready for that.” He step off, holding his hand out to help each girls step or float down depending on their choice. 

Lydia smile at him when she step down, Danny may not know but she was starting to heavily like him. He is so much more than all of other guy or monster that she have dealt with. Blushing lightly when she see his smile and small hope futter in her chest of a hope. A hope of breaking her curse of mute. She used to be able to speak but sometime ago when Freakshow enslave her, one of her old ex-friend curse her with muteness. The only way to break it is by the usually way, true love kiss or in a ghost sense, a full marking. That only happen when both party truly love each other, and not many ghost even trust each other that easy to begin with. But she plan to wait and see, her curse even involve writing so she have no way to explain anything. So, Danny have without knowing put himself at the very top of the list. 

Ember roll her eye but smile in thank nevertheless when she step down with the help of Danny. She never thought that the goody boy that stand by her would have such a boy boy hiding in him. He had already score point with his sing and guitar skill as well how long it took him. His body that she could see does would make her tongue wag but she would never admit that to anyone. The part that he willing to listen and spend time is so much better than her ex , Skulker or any of the ex that she heard from her girlfriend like Johnny 13. So handsome and sexy, nice to them but with bad boy, great singer….she can't wait to see what else he prove that he is the man that she been looking for. Oh, she tired of being lonely as it is the main reason of why she cause so much problem for him when he was playing the hero…..she was bored and alone that she needed to release her stress and fighting is alway good. She easier to see what to come.

Giggling at Danny holding his hand for her while his other hand rest behind his back like a real gentleman should do. Kitty was enjoying the feeling that his touch was giving her. Lightly blushing, she was counting in her head of the check off on her dream boyfriend/lover that she made so many years ago. And her list is rapidly being check off to the point that only few is left and they are in the place that would allow her to either check it off or cross it off….She have already decide in her mind that she want him. Johnny had only check off at least quarter of her list but this man in her hand, he check off at the very least triple of what Johnny could do. She is already planning on how to hook him to her and what to do in bed, cue more blushing.

The only queen in their group was please of the manner that she was given by Sir Danny. Ever since he help her over thrown her brother, she been busy with changing her kingdom to catch up with the time. She have several of her scout in the living world, researching everything that they was behind on and she find in shame that they was badly behind. However, after few of her scout told her about thier Sir Danny, she has put couple of her personal scout in “Phantom’s Watch” since she wanted to know if she could ever help him in repay for all of he done for her. She know of the “Crap Storm” that Danny called it. Her kingdom was ready to break into the living world to help him and bring him to safely when sudden, he disappear on them. For some time, she look for him in living and ghost world, but have found no clue or hair of whereabout of her…...their hero. When she went to the bar with her friend, she was beyond happy when she lay her eye on the ghost boy….no. He can't be calls boy, not after all of the horrible thing done to him and he look well grown as well. He can only be called a man. She have been thinking up a way to tell Danny that while he may help save her kingdom, he did defeat her brother in battle that in turn, made him a king of a sort of her kingdom….if he willing to accept. While her mind race, her body burn at his touch. She claim him to be worthy by far and will become his queen of his heart as he already somehow became king of her heart.

Desiree’s was burning at both end. The man before her have shatter her world on man all over. She never once thought that she would be free from that nasty wish curse. Danny wish that away for her and given her a choice on who to grant wishes to, and he didn't ask anything in return. In fact, even when they fought in past, it was never a wish for himself but to help other. This is a puzzle that she found in all of her times that confuse her. The only pieces that lay before her would show her who he really is but each time that she find a pieces to fix in the puzzle, it grew larger and much more detail. The puzzle of man was very easy that it might as well be a ten pieces at most but this one…..it already over forty pieces and climbing very rapidly. She smile in joy as she finally not bored and possible just found a partner to play with. Not many people or ghost know this but she love game, if she could and she would. She will spend her time away, just playing game of card or board game, recently she learn about video game and was planning to look into it. Maybe in future, Danny might be interesting in playing a game with her, only to see if she get him to do little betting as well. If he willing to bet then she will make sure no matter what, she going to win that game. After floating down, she noticed that other girls seem to have a similar mindset like her. Smiling wider, more game partners and she welcome them all as group game is the best. 

Danny and the girls float into the mall, finding a hallway to appear in. Each of them alter themself enough to not bring any attention to them, Danny smile at all of them in thank for making it easier on them. As he walk to the main traffic of the shopping center, he never seen the pretor smile aiming at him from behind, all of the girls was licking their lip and quietly planning on way to get their prey in front, only different then Skulker’s hunt is that Danny is going to be pleasurably hunts and he will enjoy it in the end. He just does not know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The group walking around until ember point out hot topic since she was needing a new belt. She told Danny that the store would be a good area to work on his new wardrobe which he agree after finding out that they had a changing room. The other girl blush at the thought of Danny being in nude nearby. One or two of the girls will deny of them thinking about….”accidentally” wandering into the man section of the changing room. 

After some time of looking around and gathering a arm full of clothes, he walk into the changing room for the men. It did take him a few minutes to get his jumpsuit off of him since it is in way part of him. He was about to pull on the black leather pant with chain hanging on the side. Few of voices echoing around him, looking up, Danny find that there was a vent over his head. Listening closely, he quickly was able to tell that it was the girls that came with him. By the sound, he guess that other girls beside Ember decdie to try out some of the clothes as well. However, what they was talking about did catch his attention. 

In the next room of the women changing room, all of the girls was together as Ember did talk them into trying out few clothes even if just few. Desiree normally wouldn't bother but she did want to talk to the girls without Danny overhearing and at that moment of having Danny in their view since he been know these day to disappear. 

“Man. this belt is perfect. I’m so glad that they got the new skull in. last time they had any, it was so bady big that it felt like it was ready to eat me out.”

“Ember!”

“What? You know it true, Kitty. You even agree about it and how it was creepy about it was staring at you.”

“....yeah. It did had a creepy eye hole that seem to follow you around. Wonder if they made it do that like that painting style.”

“...Ok. You have have too much time on your hand….I believe that how the saying goes?”

“You got it, Queen Poppie.”

“Please, call me Dora. I mean that we are friend enough I hope to rid of that annoying name.”

“Yep. It why I call you that.”

“Yeah, Ember give nice name to you, otherwise it would be dumbass or dipstick. She called Danny, Baby Pop.”

“Speaking of….’Baby Pop’. What do all of you think of him?”

“He is HOT.”

“Ember is right and fine as hell.”

“King Danny is kind man.”

“Wait...King?”

“Well, yes. Since he won against Pariah Dark and save the Ghost Zone many time along with being a student of the Clockwork. Since I’m one of the higher royally of the Ghost Zone like Frostbite, we was told by the Observants that Danny is to become King when he become of age and it is very soon.”

“...Wow. Baby Pop is badass.”

“Well, ladies. There is something you all might like to thing about.”

“What’s that, Desiree?”

“King does need wife to have a heir for his bloodline and how powerful he is. I know that King in the past have many wives so what do all of you think of sharing him and keep other bitches away from him.” 

“Hmm. before I even answer that. What other bitches do you have in mind.”

“Well, there is that bitch I overshadow once. Hmm. What was her name….it that crazy slaker of his….Paulina. I knew that I would remember her.”

“Yeah,she is grade A crazy. Like his gothic and emo girl that hang around him.”

“Sure you meaning Sam?”

“Yeah, she would attack anyone that would try to date him.”

“Yeah, she did like that red hunteress. Anyone find out who she is.”

“Yeah and oddly enough. While she hate Danny PHANTOM, she love Danny FENTON. Now that one weird love triangle.”

Everyone had to laugh that train of thought.

“Yeah, that is kinda weird” 

“Hmm. We would have to talk about her later if we decdie to go with desiree idea which I not having problem with it. What about you, Ember?”

“You too, Kitty? Well, I have to see about it but I’m open to trying it out.”

“In the old day, it is not uncommon for royal like me to be around that and I belive you are of same, Desiree?”

“Yes. In fact, I would be at home with it as long we all can work together. I wish not to meet another jealous queen. That is what had doomed me.”

“Don’t worry, I with you on that.”

“Thank you dear Kitty.”

“Yeah, she is right. Baby pop don’t need that drama.”

“I agree. Sir Danny would be very unhappy with us if that was to happen.”

“So For now, we in agreement of possible alliance with each other to his wives?”

All of the girl nodding in agreement, Kitty look around to find one missing.

“Hey, where is Lydia at?”

“There a stall closed over there. Hey, you over there Lydia?”

The tattoo ghost pop her arm out of the stall to give a thumb up.

“So what you think, you in?.... And with that two thumb up and….that pair of animal tattoo on her arm humping. I say that she in.”

Meanwhile, with Danny. He been leaning against the wall nearest to the vent. A large grin form in the shadow. ‘So the girls saying that they want to be mine and they think that they can get me that easy. oh oh girls. I have no problem with all of you being my wives but I not going to be a easy target. Hehe. Let the game began and see who will bow to me first.’ He pick up a mesh shirt to put it on. ‘Get ready girls, I did say here come a new Danny. I shoulda said, how come new KING Danny.’ He walk out of the changing room to the mirror room that is between the men and women section. “Hey, girl. Mind tell me what you think of this first choices.” 

Danny is answer with a small curse and a whooping. Ember and Kitty ran out with the other three calmly following. Dora and Lydia walk into dazed Ember and Kitty while Desiree float up behind all of them to see what freeze them. Only to find herself drooling along with the rest at the sight of Danny in tight black leather with chain side stitching and large hole fishnet shirt. Showing off his bare muscle and the scar he have also made him very ruggly sexy to them. 

Danny turn to them while stretching his arm forward to ‘test’ the shoulder of the shirt. Each stretching make his muscle pump out little more. Small barely smirk on his lip thank to his sharp hearing of couple of them let out barely hearable whine. “I kinda like this, it not to bad around my shoulder. I don't want to rip this.” He did few fight move to ‘test’ the shirt some more. Each of his watcher is gaining little warmet between their leg. 

Danny turn to other in the room. He ask if any have already tried on some fresh clothes as he would be happy to give his opinion about it. Ember step up to show off her new belt.

“What you think Baby Pop? They got some new awesome belt in. The last batch was little too big on the skull. There was only one big skull that rest right here. If felt like it was trying to eat me.”

After thinking about where the skull would been resting on her belt, he lightly mutter. “Ah. Lucky skull.” Making Ember blush as he didn't really quietly spoke. 

“Oh and it sound like you have someone else in mind.” She push to see if he would either blush and deny or look away. But his answer backfire on her.

“Oh I do and you can take it as who it would be.” He wink to her, deeping her blush. 

Turning back to the girl, he ask for the next model which set off a blush chain reaction. Kitty walk to the mirror, she gotten rid of her coat and her necklace when she found out that Johnny had given her other girls clothes items. She now stand with new black leather with white fur trimming and new heavy silver ball chain necklace around her neck. Danny really like her new look but told her to wait for a moment while he step out get something. 

“Wow Kit Kat. That is a nice look for you.”

“Thank. I had to get rid of my old stuff since I finally notice that it was hand-me down from other girls. I don't know if they was from his ex, one night stand or whatever but I was told that they were brand new.”

“Ah. It is best to restart and rid yourself of toxic.”

“That what I’m thinking, Dora.”

Before they talk anymore, Danny walk back in. He move to behind Kitty and put something in her hair. It was a tiger paw hair clip with a black rose around the wrist. 

“There. Now you look beautiful.” Making her smile.

“Oh. Thank you Danny…Wait, are you saying that I wasn't beautiful before?”

“Not really.” Small sharp pain shot through her heart, “You were very pretty but with Ugly Johnny around you. He brought down your beauty and you never seem fully happy with him too. But now, his ugliness is gone so it boosting your look and now it perfect with that smile. You look very happy so it good for your soul.” Making other awed at his word and laugh at his soul joke.

Holding his hand out to help Kitty down from the raised floor in front of the mirror. The other didn't get any new clothes for time being. Danny grab himself a long leather trench coat with a hood and pays for all of new clothes that they all gather. After they left the store, Danny ask if they know where they could find some swimwear. When was asked, Danny replied with being in mood for a swim. The ladies around him start to blush deeper at the thought of wet Danny. Soon the blushes was worsen and lightheartedness kick in when he was talking about going to nude beach instead. 

“Yeah, I still can get a swim trunk or a speedo. Otherwise maybe little sunbathing would be nice. You are all welcome to come with me. Hell, maybe I can make it a trip around the world deal. I imagine that there is few place you all would like to go to. I would like to find a perfect bed since all I have right now is small twin bed and that not enough for my taste.” Looking to the ladies blushing, while walking away with a hidden smirk, “And maybe I can find someone to help me break in my bed.” Quickly, each of Danny shopping mates agree to travel with him.

Out of the sight, Danny’s smirk grow into a grin. 

SO the’ question is now, who is the hunter and prey. The Huntress’ may be hunting him but their prey can lead them to his own trap. So which hunter will fall for the prey’s trap.


End file.
